


Hangout

by LetterOpener333



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterOpener333/pseuds/LetterOpener333
Summary: A little short story from my own creations...





	Hangout

"The dolls all have a secret to keep, a secret to create. Once the secret peeks out, their lives will sway into a new path. It may leave them unguarded. It may make them insane. It may... overcome them. The secret is made for its individual doll, made as a story for them to live in that story's shadow. But, the shadow makes you, the doll, be able to live the way you do. And without the story, the shadow, the string of life deep in every fabric of your being, the secret, you will be lifeless...a doll that has never been played with before, never loved. Never.. had people to call 'Family'... and that is why you are here. You are to live the moments I couldn't...I couldn't have a decent family. My mother, when I was a young little boy, dropped me off at an orphanage, and I never got a family. I---I don't want to make you feel any worse than you already are. Sorry for... everything. I'm dying...greeting death with open arms. Little one...a war is soon to come....live and find the ones to finally call family. I love you, little one. I love...protect them...find..."

I gripped his hand as he slowly passed on. I couldn't see... I can't see. But I will do his wishes, his hopes for me and the family of my future. I will. 

***************************

"Gah! *Cough* Ow!!! What's your ---" 

"Shut up, little one. You'll get us killed."

He is...my kind. I'm on the floor, pinned down by the bulk of a different doll. He had his weight going to his elbow, pushing it against my ribs so I would stop talking. I tried to talk to him, but he put his hand over my mouth. I couldn't see, but I felt a glare from him. He was probably judging me, but hey I don't give a dang. "Everything is clear. Here, hold my hand, and I'll lead you to the others... come, no need to wait for monsters to come to you, right?" He pulled me up and he wiped the dust from my shoulders. He put my hand in his and started to walk. My hand barely fits in the palm of his hand... am I really little? Dolls are little, but I guess I'm not the usual size...

Wait, I remember what my creator said: he said dolls like me are called "Stitchpunks." Why is a stitchpunk here? I thought... wait is he one of them I had to look for? Hm, I thought the word "family" was to be something nice, like hugs, good memories, and... not an elbow to the stomach. 

"Not my problem. Just read your mind is all. Sorry if I hurt you earlier, but we all need to realize that there could also be worse pain to come. Keep that in mind. I'm taking you to the other stitchpunks so we can help you. Your creator obviously didn't have the time to give you eyes, but I think we have extra from the scavenging. We might as well help the team grow stronger by adding you in, too... We're here... just don't make a mess of the place, k?" 

***************************

Clashing sounds echoed through the place the other stitchpunk was leading me through...laughter..yelling...footsteps. The only person I heard was my creator when he told me stories and... "Hey, what the hell 15?! Aren't you suppose to be scavenging, not picking up random girly-made boys?! Why, do you have a problem with me? Aren't I enough? You know what, never mind this. You go date guys while a little girl like me has a real job to do."

Footsteps...then a slam....then quiet. What. Was. That. Did the guy that lead me here just get dumped...because of me? "S---she's ...fine. Let's go fix you up, okay?" he finally spoke after a while of silence... Would he? Would he pick a guy like me instead of her? It sounded like... it was a abusive relationship if it was always like that. I feel bad for him now... I walked away from my creators body and fell down some stairs that I couldn't see, and then I suddenly felt him crash into me before I got us caught. I never introduced myself. "We're here. 17? Ugh... executive doctor 17, I have a patient for you!" 15 yelled. A new voice spoke in a raspy tone "You better have a good excuse to wake me up." I felt 15 tug my hand gently to a chair and had me sit. "Ohh, a new child need his first eyes, eh? Well, just leave it to me!"

***************************

Once she was done, she moved my newly inserted eyes in a certain way that made something in my head click. I saw for once... It was truly bright as my eyes adjusted to it, but found that what I was seeing was...red light flickering close to my eyes coming from two sources. I had to squint to see what the sources were...wow. It was 15. His shadow overcame the brightness and he started complaining. He had a old female stitchpunk, I'm assuming 17, holding his arm to keep him steady. The light was coming from 15's eyes... wait, did he get a headache from that? How did he do that?

"I'm fine...I just gave you a little bit of my soul so you can see. Nothing much was given. I'm...fi..." 15 passed out, and thankfully was close enough for 17 to lay him on a makeshift bed. "Uhh, is he going to be alright?" I asked 17. "Yes, he will. He just needs to rest...he hasn't gotten rest lately, with all the scavenging he's been doing for all of us...Hm, what if you go in his place? You don't have to worry, though, since it will just be a few days and you will have a team with you. How about it?" 17 asked.

"...Yes, I will. I will help with anything I can."

"Good. You shall start today. Get well prepared, little one. You have a long week ahead of you..."

***************************

All I can see is snow. Snow is blinding...but I'll handle it. When me and my teammates was dispatched, we first gone looking for any scraps of wood, metal, and rags. We stitchpunks can survive without food or air... but we still have a soul in us that can go when we get hurt in different ways than other living organisms. With wood, metal, and rags we can repair our own selfs if injured...other stitchpunks might need other materials, but most of us are just made of those. If we find anything else that might be useful for others, then we can take it. if it isn't useful in anyway possible, then we leave it be.

Me and my teammates went back after finding the listed materials, and also found small dead plants and such that can be made into materials for other stitchpunks. When we got back, 15 was recovered and doing well...but 17 said to me that he might not be able to go with me if I go any other times out to scavenge... He got angry, but slumped back down to his resting spot and sighed. I stayed with him everyday, got him things when he needed it. I talked to him, and made him feel comfortable when he get's agitated. One day he told me to go and explore...he knew I was strong enough to go without anyone else... but I stayed and he was fine with that. I stayed by his side till all darkness vanished...the one thing that was always with me everywhere in my life.


End file.
